


Not Your Ordinary Father’s Day

by OHHYEAHHHHH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, IronDad and SpiderSon, Lion King (1994) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHHYEAHHHHH/pseuds/OHHYEAHHHHH
Summary: Peter is planning on telling Tony how he sees him as a father. But not in a normal way.





	Not Your Ordinary Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so please, constructive criticism! And if you liked it, please give it kudos!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony was woken up by “The Circle of Life” playing outside his room. He buried his face into his pillow. “FRIDAY, turn that off! “ he mumbled. “I’m sorry, sir. But I cannot do that, “ FRIDAY’s voice replied. “And Colonel Rhodes has requested me to tell you to, quote, ‘Get your lazy ass out of bed and come out’. “ Tony groaned and swung his legs over the side of his bed. “It’s 9:00 in the morning, gosh sakes let me sleep. “ he grumbled. Tony stumbled out of his room, rubbing his face. “Mr. Stark! “ Peter’s cheerful voice made him look up. Standing on a counter was Rhodey, wearing a monkey mask. He was holding up Peter, who was wearing a lion outfit. Pepper was wearing giraffe pajamas, and was bowing with Happy, who had elephant pajamas on. The music started again, and Rhodey raised Peter higher. “IT’S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIFE! “ Peter yelled/sang. Tony stared, startled at the sight he was seeing. “AND IT MOVES US ALLLL! “ Peter continued. “W-what? Why-Rhodey put him down! What the heck?! “ Tony panicked and hurried over. Grinning, Peter jumped out from Rhodey’s arms and stood in front of Tony. “Happy Father’s Day! “ he chirped. “If I’m Simba, then your my Mufasa! “ Peter had a smile on his face as he waited for Tony to comprehend what he was saying. Inwardly, he was 110% nervous because WHAT IF MR. STARK DIDN’T FEEL THE SAME WAY?! The room was silent for a long moment. Pepper anxiously waited, her hands clasped together. Rhodey and Happy watched Tony’s face, looking hopeful. Peter fixed his puppy dog eyes on Tony, wondering what was going through Tony’s mind. Understanding flashed across Tony’s face, and the man burst out crying. Peter stepped towards him, concerned. “Mr. Stark?! Oh god-I’m so sorry! I d-didn’t mean to make you ups- “ Peter was cut off when Tony pulled him close and hugged him. Peter smiled, and hugged Tony back. “Thank you, Pete. You don’t know how much that means to me. “ Tony murmured into Peter’s ear. “Mm-hmm, “ Peter responded. “It’s nice to have a dad again. “


End file.
